Children love competitive action games that involve a degree of suspense and excitement. Often in such games, at some point an action occurs such as a light going on or a siren going off or something falling down. Children also enjoy participating in and causing the action and/or trying to prevent the action. There is further play value in having to react or do something once the action takes place.